Destroying the Pirate: A Swanqueen Story
by SS-Swanqueen
Summary: Killian has just become a dark one and is intent on destroying Emma. This is my first story on FanFic, please be honest in your reviews. if it is too rushed or not enough detail in it please say. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!


SWANQUEEN

"We need to get our Emma back!" Regina declared, growing evermore concerned about the new dark one.

"Agreed," said Mary Margaret, Emma's mother, "But how do we do that?" The brunette asked, she knew she would do anything to protect her daughter but it seems that every measure taken so far to prevent the darkness from engulfing Emma, only ensured it.

"Well, how did Emma defeat all the other villains that descended on Storybrooke?" Regina asked, trying to guide David and Mary Margaret to the answer, "She discovered their weaknesses!" she pointed out, in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course," Said David, Emma's charming and princely father, "we just have to figure out what her goal is and what she treasures the most and then use it against her, before…"

"Before she uses that sword to snuff out the light for good." Mary Margaret finished, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Well we're not using Henry as a weapon!" Regina stated bluntly.

"You might not have to." Came a gruff voice. It was Killian Hook, the pirate who was currently dating the dark swan in question. He was leant by the door, polishing his hook.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Regina. She had never trusted Hook, and she had a certain disdain for him that she couldn't quite explain.

"It means, it's not impossible that the boy isn't the most important thing to Miss Swan." Hook said, a knowing smile on his face. "Perhaps, it is even a friend of hers, or a lover that holds highest priority."

"Exactly how big is your ego, pirate?" Regina hissed, her eyes flashing dark.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Hook retorted. "Back in Camelot I was killed, fortunately, Emma used that magic sword to give me life again. Unfortunately, it means that there are now two bloody dark ones!"

"What? How can that be?" Asked Mary Margaret, surprised at the new information.

"Ah, well you see, all magic comes at a price, and it turns out the price for using a magic sword to heal your boyfriend, means that that boyfriend becomes another dark one." Hook answered. "Turns out that Merlin was some sort of anti-dark one, or the light one so to speak, so when I got tethered to that sword in his place, I was supposed to be the new light one, as it happens, I've done so many dark deeds in my past it wasn't possible for me to be light."

"And how does this explain why our son isn't the most important thing to Emma?" Regina snapped, impatiently.

"Well now I never said that. As there can only be one dark one, we share the same mind. So you see, I have what you might call a psychic link with Emma. Turns out this whole time we've been dating she's seen me as more of a best friend but didn't want to hurt my feelings. And though Henry is definitely the most important thing to Emma, it seems she believes she already has him, firmly under her wing, but what she desires, ah that is another matter entirely, or should I say, who?"

"Stop speaking in riddles pirate, I haven't the time for games." Regina said, curtly. Just then a black cloud appeared in the room and as it faded, who should be standing there but Emma Swan herself.

"That's enough Killian!" She stated, throwing squid ink on the one handed captain.

"Emma!" Her parents yelled in unison rushing to the blonde.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked monotonously, keeping her eyes fixed on Regina.

"Yes, we're fine, we're just glad you're ok." Answered Mary Margaret.

"Regina?" Emma pushed, the brunette was silent, her mind rolling over the information Hook had just given her.

"What? Yes, fine, fine!" she eventually said.

"Good." Emma returned, a smile emerging on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" The former evil queen asked, suspiciously. Emma might have gotten away with her dignity still intact if the squid ink lasted a little longer.

"Well, would you look at that?" Said Hook, maliciously.

"If you want to keep looking I suggest you keep your mouth shut Hook!" Emma blurted out her right hand ready to curse the sorry pirate.

"Look at what?" asked David, ignorant of the tension in the room.

"See the way she smiles at the evil queen?" said Hook, teasing. "See how close she stands next to her? How her chest rises and falls quick as a hummingbird whenever she's near her? I must have been bloody blind not to notice it before. But it's all too clear now!"

"Hook, I'm warning you!" said the blonde, ready to blast the man.

"It seems what the dark swan desires more than anything else in the world is stood in this very room!" Suddenly he is on his back, breathless from the fireball that hit him in the stomach.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded. But the fireball didn't come from Emma, instead Regina was now stood protectively in front of the blond, her hand raised from the previous spell and watery tracks shining on her cheeks. "Regina?" The small brunette asked in surprise.

But the sorceress did not answer, instead she whipped round, so that she was facing Emma. "What the hell was that all about?" she demanded of the dark swan. Her hand still raised threateningly.

"I. I. I…"

"Well?" Regina repeated.

"It's true." Emma says looking at her feet.

"What do you mean, it's true? What's true?" Regina said, her voice getting more desperate.

"About what I most desire, or who I most desire. That person is in this very room." Emma says, suddenly looking up beneath her lashes, "But it isn't Killian." She declares, looking intently into Regina's eyes.

"Emma!" Regina whispers, somewhat in denial.

"Regina. I. I love you."

"No." Regina says, matter of factly.

"Yes." Emma counters, equally determined.

"But I'm with Robin." Regina says, a lump swelling in her throat. "That page, it was me and Robin kissing."

"That was when the author magically controlled everyone." Emma stated, trying to persuade Regina.

"But I almost killed your parents, three times, I almost killed you! I separated you from your parents and…"

"And you gave me a life with my son! Regina, you aren't the woman you used to be! You are entirely forgiven for your past. But now all I see in front of me is a beautiful, witty, intelligent woman who has always seen the best in me, even when it got on your nerves. Regina, I…"

"Regina!" Called a new voice, it was Robin. "Regina."

"In here!" She called back, wiping the tears from her eyes as if nothing were wrong.

"Regina, great news! The merry men and I found a magic bean! It could take us back to the enchanted forest. All of us." Robin said proudly, he could think of nothing better than getting back to the enchanted forest, to the way things used to be before he was dragged into this world of technology and chaos, he had thought of nothing more for weeks. And had told Regina of his plan to return there by any means possible. "That is, If you want to come." Just then the room froze, everybody, except for Regina and Emma, was as still as a statue.

"Do you?" Emma probed.

"Do I what?" Regina snapped, her eyes, once again filling with tears.

"Want to go?" Emma replied, her voice breaking at the thought of Regina being happy somewhere else, with someone else.

"I… no. My happy ending couldn't ever be in the enchanted forest, and I've worked too hard, sacrificed too much to get my happy ending. But I don't want to stop Robin from being happy either. And I can't expect him to stay here with me."

"And he can't expect you to leave all that you've built here." Emma reminds the brunette. "Do you love him?" she asks.

"I care about Robin very deeply!" Regina argues.

"But do you love him?" Emma asks.

"I…I… don't." Regina admits

Emma waved her hand again and suddenly the room was brought back to life. "Well?" said Robin "Regina?"

"I can't." She said.

"I see." Replies the huntsman.

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't go!" Regina said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I'll miss you," Robin said after mulling over Regina's answer. "I, I love you."

"Me too." Regina says, on the verge of tears. And just like that Robin was gone.

"Regina?" Emma called, it was two weeks since Robin left and Regina hadn't spoken two words to anyone, except for Henry. "Regina, are you ok?" Asked Emma, tiptoeing into Regina's vault.

"I'm fine!" Regina said curtly. "What do you want?" she asked the blonde.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Emma said, offended at Regina's tone.

"I'm better than ok, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, a sickly smile spreading over her face.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"

Suddenly. Regina threw her head back in manic laughter and then was gone, replaced by none other than Captain Hook himself. "You should see your face!" he said, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked, her voice threatening.

"Oh, she's safe, for now." Said the new dark one "Unfortunately though, she has been put to sleep, the only thing that can wake her is true loves kiss!"

"Where is she?" Emma demanded again, pinning Hook to the wall by his throat.

"Temper, temper Swan!" the captain warned. "If you really want to save your precious queen, she's under the library, there's still time, if she's really your true love."

And with that Emma poofed from the vault to the underground catacombs beneath the town clock. And there was Regina, fast asleep. Even now though, Emma couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her pants suit and long brown hair and dark red lips. "Regina, I am so sorry, as soon as I wake you up, I will do everything in my power to protect you from Hook. I swear to you. God I hope this works, no, it's got to work." She lifted Regina's whole body so that it was cradled in her arms, and she leant down and kissed Regina full on the lips.

"Emma?" Regina quizzed, confused by what was happening. But the blonde just smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears, some of happiness, some from the fear she still felt in case her kiss didn't work. "What happened? And why are we in the pits?" Regina asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Hook!" Was the only thing Emma could say. "He poisoned you, He put you under a sleeping curse and put you here."

"Woah, whoa, whoa, hold up! A sleeping curse? But the only thing that can save somebody from a sleeping curse is true loves kiss." Regina said in amazement.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Emma asked.

"Emma." Regina whispered, suddenly realising whose arms she was in.

"Let's get outta here!" Emma said, poofing them back to Regina's house.

"Emma, you've changed." Regina said, noticing that Emma's hair was back to her original colour and she was wearing a red leather jacket, white t shirt and jeans.

"That's not possible!" Emma said, checking her reflection in Excalibur. And then she noticed something else. Her name was missing from its place on the blade. "Regina, look." She said astounded. The she gave the sword to Regina. "Quick!" She said, "Command me to do something."

"Like what?" asked Regina.

"Anything." Said Emma, her excitement growing each second.

"Ok, erm, cross the town line." Said Regina, hesitantly. A moment passed and Emma was still sat on Regina's sofa, then Regina realised what had happened. She sat bolt upright.

"Emma!" she gasped, "How is this possible?"

"I…I don't know, maybe… maybe true loves kiss."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Maybe it does. An act of true love, an act of kindness, of light, maybe it…"

Suddenly, a vision appeared before them, it was Merlin.

"Well done Emma." He said. "Only an act of true love could break the bonds of the dark one. When you kissed Regina, you vanquished the darkness inside yourself, as well as saving the life of a loved one. Unfortunately, the darkness will, by now, have been absorbed by Hook, so he will be more powerful and cruel than he was before." Merlin warned.

"We'll be ready for him." Emma said determined.

"Emma, you're not strong enough to face him alone!" Said Regina, concern returning to her voice.

"Maybe not, but I won't be alone!" Emma smiled, squeezing Regina's hand.

Later on in the diner, Regina and Emma had told David and Mary Margaret and Henry the good news. "Wait! You and Emma? Emma? You and Regina?" Mary Margaret was struggling to get her head around the idea, but David was more than happy and Henry thought it was "Cool!"

"Mum, it's not such a big deal, and besides, she saved me from the darkness, look, try to command me, I dare you!" Emma said thrusting the sword into Mary Margaret's hands.

"I believe you. It's just, it's a little hard to get my head round." The brunette admits.

Emma and Regina just looked at each other and smiled, taking each other's hand.

"Hang on a minute." Said David, "If Regina commanded the dark one to cross the town line, and the only name on there is Killian's, does that mean?" suddenly, everyone burst out laughing as they realised Hook would, by now, have been turned into a tree.


End file.
